Thelon of Havenwood
by Lord Kakashi
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the gang are brought into Tsunade’s office to receive a mission that will change their lives for better or worst. What will come of this S class mission to the forests of Havenwood? NaruSaku possible other pairings
1. The Mission

Thelon of Havenwood written by LordSephiroth3817

Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the gang are brought into Tsunade's office to receive a mission that will change their lives for better or worst. What will come of this S class mission? Join me now in my first story of the Thelon of Havenwood. NaruSaku

"speech"

_Thought_

**Kyuubi****/ Inner**

I do not own any of the naruto characters in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. The Havenwood Mission

It's a beautiful sunny day in the village of Konoha. The town is bustling with activity from civilians and ninja alike, reveling in the time of peace and tranquility. We now look at our favorite knuckle-head, ramen-loving ninja, who has changed a lot since his training session with Jiraiya. He, of course, still is in love with His pink-haired teammate Sakura. We find Naruto eating at his favorite food restaurant, Ichiraku.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, cant I have one more bowl of Ramen?" naruto pleads.

"Sigh…Ok Naruto, just o…"before Iruka can even finish that statement, naruto is ordering his next bowl of Miso ramen. Just as Naruto finished ordering his next bowl of ramen, his pink-haired love of his life sits down next to him, lightly shoving his arm.

"God Naruto, you should eat more decent food sometimes. That stuff just may be the death of you. ** "I couldn't agree more!"** Kyuubi roars from the pit of his cell, disgusted by the vast amounts of the stuff his jailor can shovel down his throat.

"Sakura-chan, you know it's the only thing I like, besides, I like the idea of free ramen from Iruka-sensei." You can hear Iruka grunt at that statement in the background as he has a massive gap in his wallet from all the ramen Naruto ate in just 20 minutes!

"O yea, I forgot to mention that Tsunade-sama wants us in her office in 20 minutes for a new mission."

"HELL YEA, Finally a new mission! I hope it's a good one, I'm tired of these crap missions she has been giving me."

"Whatever, I'm heading over there now, are you coming with me?"

"mmmhm.." he mumbles eating the last of the ramen up. He then joins Sakura on their way to the Hokage office to receive their mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the office, Tsunade starts getting more pissed by the second on how late they were to this very important mission briefing. _I swear, if that damn brat comes in here and starts calling me old, I am going to punch him straight through the wall!_ However luck wasn't on her side today as…

"Hey Oba-sa-"

**BOOOOOOOMM**! Everyone in the office is clearly shocked at the speed the Hokage stood up, ran over, and punched Naruto with the force that sent him crashing through 3 walls and a door.

"DAMN BRAT, FIRST YOU ARE LATE THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME OLD!!!" Tsunade screams while taking her seat to get ready for the briefing. "Now pull yourself out o the damn wall and take a seat so we can get on with the damn mission briefing already!"

Slowly, Naruto pulls himself out of the wall and painfully walks over to take his seat and then…

"OW OW OW OW!" Unfortunately, he never realized he has a big chunk of wood stuck on his butt as he tried to sit down. Of course, Tsunade still being pissed storms over and rips the piece of wood out of the poor man's backside.

"AHHHH, COULD YOU HAVE BEEN A LITTLE GENTLER YOU OLD HAG!"

"DAMN BRAT, SIT DOWN, SUCK IT UP, AND SHUT UP!" She screams wanted to hurry and finish the briefing so she could get back to her sake before Shizune comes in yelling at her.

"Ok everyone, thank you for coming ON TIME! The mission I'm about to give is an A class mission. I know some of you are confused as to why I'm giving an S class mission to you guys, but that will be explained later. This mission will consist of Kakashi's, Kurenais, Gai's, and Asumas team. Unfortunately, due to all of the Jounin are all out on important missions. Shikamaru will be the team leader in this mission.

Your mission is to recover an important scroll hidden from the world for many years. We have recently discovered the scrolls location and that Akatsuki and Orochimaru want the scroll for their own purposes. The scrolls current location is deep in Havenwood Forest of the Rock nation. Any questions thus far?

"Isn't it true that Havenwood Forest is the most dangerous place to be in?" Ino states clearly worried.

"Yes, Havenwood Forest is well known for their massive beasts, poisonous plants and bugs, and other dangers." Tsunade continues, "It makes sense as to why nobody has discovered the scrolls location until recently."

"Now continuing, We only know of this because there is only one survivor to every escape Havenwood alive to tell of it. Your mission is to meet the survivor who is only known as Arubetu. You will find whatever information you can from this man as to what dangers there are in the forest. Right now, he is stationed at the nearby town marked on the map I will give to Shikamaru after the meeting. We sent word to him earlier that shinobi of Konoha will mean him in 3 days time to gain the information. For his safety and ours, when you spot the man, the question you must ask is, "Why are there no owls in the trees nowadays?" In which he will respond, "They will return when the chaos subsides." You will have 6 weeks to complete this mission. You will leave tomorrow morning. Now GO!

As soon as Sakura got outside the door, Naruto pulls her to the side with a slightly forceful jerk, she turns around ready to pound the boy but doesn't when she saw that he was twiddling his fingers in a very Hinata-like way.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, I-I was wondering-if you w-would like to..umm…maybe l-like to get something to eat with me? Naruto stammer out hoping that Sakura would say yes.

"Naruto, you ate ramen a little more than an hour ago, you cant be hungry already" _although, he does kind of look cute when he stutters like that._ **Whoa, cute? This is Naruto were talking about here, Sasuke is still the only one for us!** _I guess, but he does treat me like a goddess and all I do is yell and hit him all the time, I guess I should give him a chance._ Unfortunately, before Sakura can even answer him, they hear Kiba scream from down the stairs.

"Yo, what the hell is keeping you guys, Shikamaru wants to give us the game plan so hurry up already!"

"Shut up Dog Breath, were coming!" He screams while running downstairs not wanting to piss anyone off especially when it's a long mission like this one.

"Are you coming, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yea, I'm coming"

Naruto and Sakura storm down the stairs to meet the rest of the team to discuss the plan. Naruto arrived to the group upset as he didn't get Sakura's answer about the date.

"OK, everyone listen up, according to the map the Hokage gave to us, we are about a day to get to the village where we are supposed to meet the man. We will all meet tomorrow at the West gate at 8 in the morning before we head off. The formation will be as of this, we will have 3 groups of 4 which will travel side by side of each other. In line 1, we will have Neji for far range scouting, Chouji for defense against a possible attack, Naruto to back up Chouji if necessary, and last Shino for scouting behind us with his Kikai Bugs. In line 2 I will be in front to give orders if necessary in front, Ino will be behind me as she also knows some medical jutsu, Sakura will be behind her as she also is a medic-Nin, then Tenten to cover the rear. In Line 3, Kiba will cover the front to pick up the scent of enemy ninja or traps, Sasuke will be behind Kiba to back him up if anything happens, and lastly Hinata will cover our rear with her byakugan. Ok, meet here at the gate by 8 in the morning. You guys are dismissed." _This mission is going to be Troublesome._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, that was tiresome, so, atleast the first chapter is finished. As I stated, this is my first time writing a story and I hope I do good with the Idea. Flames and comments are appreciated. The Story will definetly be NaruSaku, but idk yet if im going to do any other pairings yet, but if you guys want, let me know, and any ideas will be appreciated. I do apologize for the Lack of love, but it will gradually become. Thanks.


	2. The Preparation

Thelon of Havenwood by Lord kakashi

Hey everyone, there was some problems with the last chapter that wont happen again such as there was no indication to scene change. Second, I never stated that this is after the 2 1/2 year training period and also that Sasuke never left the leaf. Other than that, let's begin.

"speech"

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/ Inner**

I do not own any of the naruto characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The preparation

The night air in Konoha is slightly chilling to those still outside in the late hours of the night, but not to one ramen-loving ninja who surprisingly is not at Ichiraku but perched on top of the Yondaime's head all alone. Fate of course is not always how it seems as Naruto is deep in thought about several things such as the mission, his friends, and of course, the love of his life, Sakura.

_Sigh, I wonder what Sakura-chan would have said to__ my __date offer__. Maybe I will ask her now and see if she wants to go._ _Hey you damn fox?_

**HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT KYUUBI, IT WAS I WHO WR…**

_Yea whatever, I want to ask you, do you __know anything about this Havenwood forest_

**Not really but as the female with the massive kahones said, it is the most dang…**Kyuubi was cut off as his vessel started laughing his ass of at him.** WHAT THE HELL IS SO GODDAMN FUNNY!?**

_That is not what kahones are!__ Kahones are not female breasts you stupid fox, kahones are…well…y__ou__ know. __Males__ privates. _Needless to say, after that, Kyuubi stopped talking to Naruto for awhile out of embarrassment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the exchange between Naruto and the Kyuubi went on, Naruto never felt the impending doom approaching him from behind until he was right behind him.

"HEY YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"WAHHHHHHH" Naruto screams as he almost falls of the Fourth's head and plummeting to his doom.

"DAMMIT ERO-SENNIN, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Naruto yells clearly pissed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, BESIDES, A NINJA SHOULD NEVER ALLOW HIMSELF TO BE DISTRACTED!"Jiraiya yells back angrily at being called Ero-sennin again.

"Whatever, but I wont stop calling you Ero-sennin until you stop peeping" as he finished saying that, Jiraiya mouth started to drool at the thought of the barely clothed women.

"Anyway, I came to warn you about Havenwood forest" Naruto was about to interrupt but Jiraiya put his hand up stating he better listen to him.

"Havenwood forest is not like any forest you have ever been to, even more deadly than the forest of death. I will warn you of three things that I know: one is that you don't light ANY fires within the forest. The second is be careful when you tread in there, there is a deadly plant in there called the Hana-Kami that if disturbed will shoot poisonous pine needles at you which if poisoned, you will have 2 days to live. The last thing and most important is the great Sporoloth Ancient, it is a beast that is the size of a stone hokage face and extremely powerful."

"How do we know what the Ha..Hani…whatever look like and the same with the..Whatever the other one is?" Naruto states clearly interested.

"The HANA-KAMI are flowers, but what makes them stand out is the human-like face on it. Where the Sporoloth Ancient will be like nothing you have ever seen, it's a massive fungus like creature. If you see this beast, DO NOT ATTACK IT! It will destroy all of you easily; even I had trouble facing off against that beast." Shock clearly evident on Naruto's face.

"Here" Jiraiya says as he gives naruto a small scroll.

"What is…"

"Give it to your team leader tomorrow. It has all the Information I just gave you. Good luck Naruto."Jiraiya smiles to Naruto as he notices him running off home.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin!"

"DAMN BRAT, I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya screams loudly. _God, I really hope that they aren't killed in this mission. Dammit Tsunade, what __were__ you thinking._

--Flashback—

Tsunade is sitting at her desk with mountains of unfinished paperwork sucking down bottle after bottle of Sake. She is obviously pissed as there is a gaping hole in her desk to prove it._ Damn council, damn you to hell Danzo!_

"What do you want Jiraiya, I'm not in a good mood now!" she says she guzzles down another glass of her precious sake.

"I want to know why the hell you put Naruto and the others on a mission that was deemed suicidal!?"

"It wasn't my choice to make, I was forced to do it by the Council and THAT DAMN DANZO!" Tsunade yells as she slams her fist into the desk creating yet another hole in her desk. She then leans back on her chair and prepares to tell Jiraiya the story.

--Flashback in a Flashback—

_Great, I wonder what the Council wants now! God I hate these meetings._ Tsunade grumbles while heading to a boring council meeting again. As she approaches the Council chambers, she is surprised to hear yelling in the chambers as usually the meetings are monotone and boring.

"Ah Hokage-sama, Welcome, please take a seat so we may fill you in." Danzo remarks in his I'm better than all of you tone. "As I was saying before, we would like to send a team of ninjas to go into Havenwood forest and recover the scroll that was lost for many years. I would like to send team Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai into the forest, recover the scroll, and bring it back."

"YOU'RE PLANING ON SENDING THEM INTO HAVENWOOD FOREST WHERE EVEN JIRAIYA HAD DIFFICULTY SURVIVING!" Tsunade screams purely pissed off at this.

"We are, however their senseis will not be with them as they are going to be on different missions."

"THAT'S SUICIDE TO SEND THEM IN WITHOUT ANY SUPPORT! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE IN THAT FOREST WITHOUT RECOVERING THE SCROLL! WHY ARE YOU NOT SENDING THEM IN WITH THEIR JOUNIN SENSEIS, OR ANY JOUNIN BESIDES LEE AND NEJI! Tsunade screams ready to kill Danzo any second for this. Then it dawned upon her.

"I know what your planning Danzo, you hope that Naruto doesn't come back at this risk of losing 12 OF THE FUTURES FINEST NINJA! HOW DARE YOU DANZO, I SHOULD SNAP YOU IN HALF FOR EVER TRYING TO HURT NARUTO AND THE OTHERS." She then slams her fist into the Council table smashing it into tiny pieces to show how royally pissed she was!

"It couldn't be helped as that scroll will help change the tide in the war and make the Leaf the strongest Ninja village in the world!"

"The only thing that scroll contains is the power to destroy, nobody can control what's in that's scroll. You just want it for yourself and Root. To kill Naruto and take control of the leaf!" with that last statement, Tsunade storms out of the council chambers but never realized that Danzo has an evil smirk on his face.

---Flash back in a flashback end---

"So, the scroll that Danzo wants is the one that was created at the end of the great Bijuu war. I wish that scroll was never discovered, but now the only way to insure everyone's safety is to claim it and seal it where no one can try to claim its dark secrets."

"Yes and the only thing that Danzo wants is for Konoha to use it and take out the other Hidden villages to ensure that no one will doubt Konoha's power again. Damn him to hell." Tsunade states as she takes another swing of her Sake.

"I'm going to go speak to Naruto and tell him all that I know about that damn forest." Jiraiya states as he poofs away leaving Tsunade to her thoughts and Sake. Then she gets upset when Shizune comes in.

"Tsunade, get back to that paperwork, we need those documents signed sometime THIS WEEK!" Tsunade grumbles then get backs to work praying that they will be alright through this mission.

---Flashback ends---

Jiraiya sighs as he hopes that his student will somehow come out of this alive. _Be careful, Naruto. _Then suddenly, a thought occurred to him. _W__ell __well__well__, I believe the bath house is calling me._ Jiraiya then runs towards the baths with perverted giggles following him all the way there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Haruno household right now, the Haruno family is sitting down to dinner when a knock emits form the front door.

"I will get it" Mrs. Haruno states as she gets up from the table to answer the door. As the front door opens, you can hear her gasp loudly.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?!"

"Ahh hello Mrs. Haruno, is your daughter home by any chance" as she heard her name, Sakura comes around the corner to greet her mentor and Hokage.

"Hello Hokage-sama, what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Sakura, how many times have I told you to call me Tsunade?"

"Gomen Tsunade, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Sakura closes the door as Tsunade steps inside. Although she has trained Sakura for more than 2 years, this is the first time that she has been inside Sakura's house. The walls are lined in light brown wallpaper with pink and white flowers all over it. The furniture is a sky blue color with a small coffee table in the center with a semi-large vase littered with different kinds of flowers.

"You have a very nice house here" Tsunade says eying the décor of the house admiring how beautiful it was.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. May I ask why you are here at such a late hour?"

"I came to have a chat with Sakura about the mission she is about to go on." Tsunade then looks directly at Sakura with such seriousness that he dare now even move.

"Sakura, the mission you are going to embark on will be nothing like you have ever seen before and is probably THE most dangerous mission ever. I've come to give you this book of poisonous plants, creatures, berries, and antidotes that you may encounter in that forest."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I will hold it close to me always." She says as she admires the book closely.

"Sakura, I want you to be very careful of 2 things that I know of: one is the Black Rose of Kalincy, whose black pedals can cause almost instantaneous death to those who touch it. Unfortunately, there is no antidote known for such a fast acting poisoning. Also, there is the deadly Hana-Kami plant creature that shoots poison needles from it that kills any who disturbs it with a poison that will kill the victim in at most 2 days time. That does have a known antidote so I am here to give you three vials of the antidote to take with you." Tsunade finished clearly worried about the safety of her prized pupil.

"Thank you Tsuna…" Sakura doesn't even finish as she is embraced in a fierce protecting hug from her mentor. Shock is evident on her face as she has never seen her mentor act like this before.

"Sakura, I beg of you, please be careful on this mission! I don't want to lose you or Naruto. Please protect him and yourself." Tears are running down Tsunade's face as she thinks upon the dangers of the forest.

"T-tsunade-sama, I swear that I will not allow myself, Naruto, or anyone else to die!" She states with full determination on her face._ I will definitely protect Naruto as he has protected me many times before. I swear this._

"I know you will Sakura." Tsunade states as she stands up getting ready to leave when…

"O Sakura, did you take Naruto's offer on going to get dinner?" tsunade asks with an evil grin on her face.

"W-Wha…How did you?" A blush crosses her face as she couldn't believe that her mentor found out about that.

"Hehehe, I have my sources, however, you did not answer my question?" Tsunade says as her grin is still evident on her face.

"I-I didn't have the c-chance to t-tell him my answer."

"Well, I should be heading back, so what do you want me to tell Naruto about your date offer Sakura?

"There's no need Tsunade-sama, ill tell Naruto-ku…I mean Naruto my answer later."_Dammit, I __cant__ believe I almost called Naruto, Naruto-kun!_

_Gotcha Sakura, __your__ starting to fall for the knucklehead._ Tsunade thinks while doing a victory dance in her head.

"Good Luck and farewell Sakura." Tsunade finally states as she leaves a blushing Sakura alone with her thoughts._ Please survive this Sakura._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find Naruto inside his house packing for their departure tomorrow for the mission._ Lets see, I have kunai, clothes, ramen packets__, extra scrolls, bandages…I believe that's everything._ As naruto sealed up his supplies, he looked up at the picture of team 7 and a smile graced his face of the good memories he had with his teammates and Kakashi-sensei. He then silently prayed that no one will get killed on this mission to Havenwood forest. After that, he went to his bed and drifted off to sleep with a single thought on his mind. _Sakura-chan_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there is chapter 2 for you, a little more in depth info about Havenwood forest for you. I know there will be many questions arising from this chapter and they will all be answered eventually. I know there isn't much NaruSaku yet, but I don't want to rush their relationship yet. I know some may be wondering where the hell their senseis are and that will be in the next chapter also. One last thing is that if anybody knows a good jutsu site because battle scenes are coming up soon and I need jutsu! Review plz. Next chapter is The departure


	3. The Departure

Thelon of Havenwood by Lord Kakashi

Whew, 2 chapters in two days, now I'm actually attempting for three. Anyway, I was able to find a jutsu page for me to use, so at least I can do some battle scenes and stuff, however I want to create a couple also, but I need a way to create some, hopefully someone can help me out. Now we begin once more.

"speech"

_Thought__**dream**_

**Kyuubi/ Inner**

I do not own any of the naruto characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** The **__**group of twelve was**__** quietly walking through a forest that was dimly lit from some glowing mushrooms on the ground. It seemed as though they have been walking for hours without anything happening which everyone was hoping and dreading at the same time. Their travel though the forest so far had been pretty uneventful thus far until…**_

_**T**__**he sound of metal cleaving flesh**__** rung through the air**__** as everyone turned to see what happened when they saw **__**a kunai **__**in the **__**heart**__** of**__** Sakura, but what was more surprising was the owner of the kunai was**____**the green jumpsuit wearing ninja, Lee.**_

_**"Lee…why?"**__** Hinata stutters out. When Lee looked up, they saw that something was definitely wrong with him as his arm had a green substance on it with his veins clearly showing from the substance which definitely shouldn't be.**_

_**"I-I am sorry, b-but I c-cant control my body!" Lee stammers out as tears are pouring out of his eyes. Then Lee ran towards the rest of the group fighting his controlled body ready to deal another killer blow until Neji appeared behind him, hitting lee on the neck, effectively knocking him out.**_

_**"Sakura-chan!**__** Sakura-chan, you **__**cant**__** die, you cant, I love you and I cant live without you!" Naruto whispers as he is cradling his love in his arm trying to stop the bleeding**__**, but he realizes that it's a fatal blow.**_

_**"Na…Naruto?" Sakura chokes out with blood.**_

_**"I'm here Sakura-chan!" Naruto stammers, trying to hold back his tears.**_

_**"I…I….lo…" Unfortunately she didn't get to finish what she said as her head falls back on Narutos lap and her eyes turn to being lifeless. Naruto tries shaking her awake with everything he has, but she doesn't respond no matter what he does.**_

_**"Sa-Sakura-chan?**__** Naruto whispers as he realizes that she isn't among the living anymore.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screams at the top of his lungs as he hurls himself out of bed at the horrible nightmare he had and never wants to go through again. A passing glance of Naruto would show that he looks like shit. A cold sweat running down his forehead, face as pale as white-out, and his hands and body are visibly shaking from the experience. Naruto looks over to the clock and notices that its 6:43 and he has to be at the gate by 8. He throws the covers off himself and heads to the shower to calm himself of his horrendous experience.

The dying words of Sakura still rang in Naruto's ears as he was showering. He rubbed his fingers into his eyes in a hope to cast away the image of Sakura's dying face. Once Naruto finished, he stepped out of the shower, got dressed and headed to his kitchen to prepare some instant ramen to feed his grumbling stomach. The nightmare frequently replayed itself in his mind as he was slowly eating which he hasn't done ever. As he stared at his food, one thought kept coursing through his mind._ I __wont__ ever let that happen to you Sakura-chan, I would die before that will happen._

"O shit, I'm late!" Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and ran right out the door, only stopping to lock the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto approached the gate, he already noticed everyone was there waiting for him impatiently. He noticed Kiba talking to Hinata while on top of the massive Akamaru while Shino just stood there listening. Neji was leaning on a nearby building watching lee go on about youth while doing '1000 youthful push-ups' while Tenten was groaning again about Lee's youthful acts. The ShikaInoChou team was sitting together as Shikamaru is watching the clouds go by, Chouji is munching on his chips, and Ino is yelling at Chouji to shop eating so much all the time. His eyes then drifted to Sasuke as he is sitting on a nearby bench brooding as he usually does, and finally his eyes fell on Sakura, who is tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouts as he runs over to his love, not realizing the impending doom he is steadily getting closer to.

**BAM!!! ** Sakura slammed her fist into the skull of Naruto sending him into a newly made crater in the middle of the street. Everyone had an anime style sweat drop at the power she wielded against Naruto.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

"Gomen Sakura-chan, I took too long eating my ramen." Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head.

Of course, Sakura realized that Naruto only takes too long on eating ramen when he's depressed. As Sakura was about to press him further until Sasuke pushed himself off his bench.

"Dobe"

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TEME!" He screamed while charging Sasuke until a voice rang through the air.

"That's enough; we have to be going as we are late as it is already. Right now we are at the West gate, we are going to travel all day until we reach the village, it will probably be about a day or more judging from the map. Ok, does everyone remember the formation?" As everyone nodded their heads yes and then got into their respective positions. It was then that Naruto remembered about the scroll that Ero-sennin gave him.

"Ne Shikamaru, I was supposed to give this scroll to you the day we were leaving." Naruto then handed him a scroll and started walking back to his position when…

"Um, Naruto, this seems to be your training schedule."_Troublesome_

"O whoops, sorry about that, here is the real one." Naruto said as he handed Shikamaru the real one this time, but looked as Shikamaru when he didn't give the wrong one back.

"Is it ok I borrow this for a while, Naruto?"

"Uhh, yea sure, just don't damage it" Then Naruto once again got back into formation.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" When he heard no objections from anyone, he gave the order.

"Let's go!" Then all the ninja jumped to the trees heading to the first stop on their mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has already been 2 hours since their departure towards the town and Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork and drinking sake, where Shizune was helping her sort out papers when a knock sounded throughout the office.

"Come in!"

As the door opened, you can see the face of Kakashi peer around the door with his trademark greeting.

"Yo" Kakashi then tried to close the door behind him but was stopped when Asuma stepped in along with Kurenai, and lastly Gai.

"Alright everyone, I am not in the mood to dilly dally so let me get right to the point. All of your teams are on a combined mission to the nearby village for information gathering and then they are to proceed to Havenwood forest to recover a scroll."

"HAVENWOOD, How could you send our teams in without us!? Asuma stated pissed and worries about his students.

"Do not worry, I plan to send you to meet them in the village then watch over the…"

"I am afraid that is not possible, Hokage-sama" Danzo answered as he entered the office unannounced.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTERRUPTION DANZO!?"

"The council and I forbade any more ninja to head into the Rock country to recover the scroll."

"I do not give a damn to the council's order, that group will need all the help they can get on this mission, so I am sending them in whether the council likes it or not." Danzo only smirked at that comment.

"Yes, the council knew you would say that so we made it that any ninja from the Leaf leaving to assist that group on their mission shall be marked as a missing-nin. Furthermore, if it is found out that you Hokage-sama personally sent out anybody, you shall be stripped of your rank and I will be put in your place from that moment forward. On a side note, it is impossible for us to consider Jiraiya a missing-nin, so if found out that he went to assist them, he shall be tried in court for an act of treason against the Leaf and executed." Danzo finished with the smirk never leaving his face.

"DAMN YOU AND THAT COUNCIL TO HELL!" Tsunade screamed as she jumped over her desk and punched Danzo with all her strength, but when she heard the pop, she knew it was only a Kage Bunshin.

"Hehehe, such temper Hokage-sama." Was the last remark of Danzo before he disappeared.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsunade bellowed as she picked up her desk and threw it out the window such ferocity that the Jounin in the room were scared for their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was at the hot springs once again watching the women bath when a desk slammed right into him, knocking him of the branch he was on right into the spring filled with extremely pissed off women.

"N-n-now ladies, t-there's no reason for you to get angry, t-there is a l-logical explanation for all this." The women of course were not going to believe what he said as they slowly approached Jiraiya who could only cower in fear of the impending doom.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Tsunade's desk-less office, we find the Jounin cowering in fear of their Hokage's fearsome strength. I was awhile before anyone got the courage to speak.

"So what do we do now Hokage-sama?" Asuma said quietly trying not to piss her off anymore.

"First, I am going to find Danzo and RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF, THEN I AM GOING TO KICK THE COUNCIL'S ASS!" Tsunade answered still very pissed off.

"Kakashi, I want you to find Jiraiya and tell him to meet me at the bar at 6:00, then I want all of you there also to see what we can do about this. You are Dismissed." Everyone was gone except Tsunade and Shizune where they didn't say a word to each other.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Tsunade bellowed as reared her fist back then slammed it into the ground.

**BOOM ****BOOM****BOOM****BOOM****BOOM****BOOM****BOOM**** BOOOOOOMM!** Needless to say, there really wasn't a floor anymore to stand on after that, then Tsunade did the only thing she could, she cried.

"Tsunade-sama" that was the only word that Shizune said during the whole situation and sat down to comfort her mentor in her time of need and desperation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of twelve has been traveling for several hours with nothing really happening except the chatter between team members, but it is strange to see Naruto, the hyperactive member of the group to barely say anything for several hours, finally someone decided to find what's wrong.

"Naruto, what has happened to all your youthfulness today, you haven't said a word since we left?" Lee said worrying about his comrade. Unfortunately, Naruto seemed to not hear him as he still was staring forward in a daze. When Shikamaru gave the command to stop, Naruto, of course, never realized as he slammed into Chouji's back.

"Sorry about that Chouji." Naruto muttered quietly picking himself up as he waited to see why they have stopped.

"Ok, I see a clearing over in that direction so we will make camp there for the night. I want Naruto to get firewood for us, Kiba and Hinata to scout the area to make sure its safe, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji to catch food for us, while the rest of us set up camp." Shikamaru finished as they departed for their campsite for the night.

After everything had been finished, everyone sat around the campfire peacefully talking to each other while Naruto stayed on patrol for possible enemy ninja.

"Hey Shikamaru, why did you keep the dobe's training schedule instead of giving it back?"

"It is because it was not a training schedule." When he realized everyone was looking at him silently asking why, he continued.

"When I looked into it, I saw that it was a diary, but what caught my was the title of it, which was 'bad diary'." _This is very troublesome_.

"Read us one of the articles Shikamaru." Ino said interested. After Shikamaru nodded his head yes, he began.

_Dear Diary_

_I woke up early again from a very bad dream. Our village was under attack by Akatsuki and my friends were dying all around me. I tried to run to help them, but every time I got close, they would die before I can reach them to help. Then I looked over to see Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata being taken by sound ninja__s where I can then hear their screams of them being tortured and raped without me being able to help them. Then I see the bloodied bodies of all my friends. The Rookie nine and fuzzy brow's team, Iruka-__sensei, Oba-chan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka were all laying there dead. When I finally woke up, I ran to the bathroom and threw up several times. Afterwards I went down to the food store to finally get something other than ramen as Kakashi-sensei told me to, but I was thrown out because of the damn fox! Afterwards, I went to Ichiraku anyway as I don't know of any place that will accept me. When I got home, it seems to be that my door was broken down again and my place was looted again. So, hopefully I can finally get __a good nights__ sleep and I will deal with this again._

As Shikamaru finished, he looked up to see different expressions on his team. He saw anger, confusion, sadness, and pity.

"What did he mean by the fox?" Ino said confusingly yet sad when she realized how bad he was treated and she only added on to that.

"I believe that is something only Naruto can tell us. We will wait until he is ready to tell us." Sakura said even though she knows already.

"Well, whatever.Let's all go to bed, Its troublesome but we have to get up early tomorrow to get to the village." Shikamaru announced. As everyone got prepared, nobody realized that Naruto was hiding behind one of the trees listening to the whole conversation with tears knowing that he may lose his friends when they find about the damn fox. What Naruto even didn't realize is that Sakura knew of Naruto being behind the tree all along and will talk about it with him when they reach the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! Another chapter is done finally. I tried to make the chapters longer as I go, I'm sorry that there is still no battle scenes yet or more NaruSaku love, but it will happen. Trust me. Well, I hope you like this chapter and will review and give me good ideas and comment, I like to hear ideas. Later.


	4. The Meeting

Thelon of Havenwood by Lord Kakashi

Yo, sorry that I posted this so late. I got busy with something but I found some time again. I wanted to let all you guys know that if you guys have any ideas, suggestions, questions, or whatever, im me at UltraSexyman9000. I am always willing to talk to my fans. Now, here we go…

"speech"

_Thought__**dream**_

**Kyuubi/ Inner**

I do not own any of the naruto characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the forest, their lies the group of 11 ninja sleeping silently on the ground where one is on guard which surprisingly is the laziest of the group, Shikamaru. As he sat there looking through the trees at possible threats that will show themselves thanks to the rays of sunlight leaking through the branches and leaves.

"Hey everyone, its time to get up and get going."

After he said that, everyone started to stir and get up with grunts and grumbles. Surprisingly though, Naruto was the most silent of them all with the dream still plaguing his mind. Sakura finished and was heading over to Naruto to try and see what's wrong but unfortunately was interrupted once again.

"Alright everyone, we are about 5 hours away from the village so if we leave now, we will have plenty of time to prepare to meet Arubetu. We should return to formation even though we are still in the Fire Country. Now, let's move."

With that speech, all the ninja left the area as if they were never there. 5 minutes after they departed, Pakkun and Gamakichi lands in the area where they once stayed. Pakkun sniffs the ground a couple times before speaking again.

"It seems that they stayed here, but left just recently." Pakkun told Gamakichi as he sniffed the ground finding which direction they headed to.

"Alright, we should try and catch up to deliver these damn heavy ass scrolls!" Gamakichi stuttered out. After that, both of them disappeared towards the west.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha for most except for a few in the nearby bar, which was Tsunade, Kakashi who was surprisingly on time, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and lastly Jiraiya. Of course, they were sitting alone because everyone in the bar ran out because they saw how pissed the Hokage was and didn't want to get her rage directed at them.

"Ok, since everyone is here and knows the story as to why, let us discuss what we could possibly do." Tsunade began.

"Are you sure it is even safe to talk here Hokage-sama?" Kakashi inquired looking around to be sure.

"Yes, I have Shizune and several Anbu hidden to be sure that we could talk without disruption and no one could listen in." Tsunade answered to give everyone a sense of security. She looked around as everyone nodded their head in recognition.

"What do you think we should do Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked while pissed at what he has been told before about Danzo and the council.

"Well, I may have an idea. What if Hokage-sama gives each of us a mission of any rank, but instead of doing the mission, the 4 of us will go to Havenwood to assist our teams out while She send out some other Jounin to do it secretly. If the Council says anything, we can come up with excuses for each of us." Asuma finished hoping that idea would work.

"It's a good start, but there are 2 problems with that idea." Jiraiya said.

"One problem is that since we are all senseis, she cannot send more than 2 of us out on our own missions due to that if we die, there is 4 teams without senseis and would be very problematic." Kakashi intervened.

"The other reason is that the council will expect us to go and assist them, so I doubt they will allow us out on any missions for awhile that leave the Fire Country." Tsunade answered.

Asuma inhales then sighs as a puff of smoke escapes his lips from the cigarette. Everyone then was silently thinking how to make it work, but unfortunately wasn't having any luck. Then out of the blue, Tsunade came up with the perfect idea.

"We will use the mission as a basis to use you guys as reinforcements. We will send a note to the leader asking them to send help to us a note asking of reinforcements which if the team still has a sensei or in this case senseis, they will automatically be sent as backup." Tsunade said proudly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Jiraiya.

"That will not work either." Jiraiya said unhappily.

"Why do you say that cannot work? I thought that would work perfectly." Kurenai asks saddened.

"The council has the right to abolish that law depending on certain circumstances. This situation, unfortunately, falls under the right of abolishment."

"What unyouthful circumstance are you talking about, Jiraiya-sama?" Gai interrupts.

"Possibility of endangering a mission or teammates lives." Jiraiya said sadly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ENDANGERING A MISSION JIRAIYA!?" Tsunade screams.

"Of course we would not see it as endangerment, but the council will and that's all the council will need to act upon."

"GODAMMIT!" Tsunade Yells as she slams her fist through the table they were sitting at.

"I will go and help them" Jiraiya announces while standing up.

"No Jiraiya, they will charge you with Treason!"

"I am sorry Tsunade, but I refuse to allow another of my student to die while I did nothing to protect them!" Jiraiya says before jumping off towards the west gate of Konoha.

"JIRAIYA, COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Unfortunately, her screams did not reach Jiraiya as he was quickly approaching the gate at speeds no normal ninja could match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Masawa as the group of 12 people entered through the gate. This group looks a little tired and haggard, but it seems they are stronger than they look and it seems they will not rest till nightfall. It seems though as the village is bustling with more activity since the upcoming Violet Festival and the Town is decorated with different things related to the color violet and such.

"Welcome to Masawa, home of the Violet Festival!" said some lady greeting newcomers into the village.

Shikamaru nodded his head while walking by her taking in the sites and looking for the nearest hotel to stay at. On sides of the street lied decorations, booths and vendors, shows for kids, and a variety of such. As the group was walking ahead, Naruto stopped in his tracks looking at a beautiful flower shaped necklace that had a sign that says 'custom available'. Naruto stared at it in wonder thinking _Wow! That would look great on Sakura-chan._

"E-excuse me?" Naruto says gaining the attention of the booth man who looked like he was 20 and a very nice man.

"Ah, hello good sir, what may I help you with today?" he asked while looking at Naruto and noticed that he was staring at the necklace in wonder.

"Hi, umm… I was wondering how much a necklace custom made would be? Naruto asked fearing the worst, but before he could say anything, Sakura ran up to him.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here, Shikamaru is booking us a hotel nearby and want to discuss the plan." Sakura stated never noticing the necklace he was planning on buying her.

"Ok, I will be back in a moment, Sakura-chan." He said while smiling a genuine smile at her. He never noticed how the booth guy was smiling knowing that he wanted to get the necklace for her. He loved the joy of helping young couples out anyway he can.

"So Naruto, I can guess the necklace is for her."Naruto blushed at hearing this as he knew exactly what he was planning, but before he said anything, he continued.

"Since I like you, I'm going to give you a deal. A normal custom job necklace costs about $800, however, I'm going to give it to you for $600 and a gift box and card for free, how does that sound?"

"O wow, thank you so much! I-I don't know what to say!" Naruto stuttered surprised about the generosity he has received from this stranger. Nevertheless, he is happy beyond reckoning on how much Sakura-chan well be happy to receive such a gift.

He then talked to the booth guy for over an hour giving him specific details and ideas for the perfect necklace for her. The guy was surprised to say the least of all the details he wanted on the necklace for his girl. He thought that he must really love this girl for him to think this far into getting her a gift like this.

"Well, I figured since it's the Violet Festival tomorrow, I will have it ready tomorrow by 12, you can come by anytime to pick it up." Said the man with a grin on his face.

"Thank you so much, I cant wait to see it, I will see you tomorrow!" Naruto said while waving goodbye to the man, but then he realized something.

"What's you name?"

The man looked up from the paper with the details and smiled to him and said "Riley".

"Well, see you tomorrow Riley-sama!" with that said, he was off to catch up to everyone at the hotel realizing he took way too long talking to Riley. He ran all the way to the hotel and turned the corner to go inside, however…..

"NAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOOO!!!" Naturally, this voice belonged to the enraged kunoichi, Sakura.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped and fell backwards with surprise and fear as he felt the impending doom upon him. He tried to crawl away from the danger, but was unsuccessful as he was dragged to his feet by Sakura.

"NARUTO, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Sakura said enraged as she prepared to pound the poor ninja.

"W-w-wait Sakura-chan, I-I can explain!" However, Sakura didn't want to hear excuses so she pulled her fist back and with all her strength…..

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!**

Naruto was sent flying at speeds that would make the Yellow Flash of Konoha impressed as he was sent through 3 buildings and slammed into a dumpster so hard that only his arm was sticking out with the dumpster seemed to rap around his form.

Sasuke saw the whole thing behind Sakura and even he was impressed by that, he would be shocked to see Naruto alive after that. As Sakura stormed past him in anger, he decided it was upon him to help the dobe out, so when he finally arrived, he heard groaning so at least he knew that Naruto was alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes of painful and agonizing prying, Naruto was free from the dumpster and boy was he sore, Kyuubi already healed all the flash wounds so he wasn't in any danger. When Naruto and Sasuke returned to the hotel, they went to the lobby where everyone was sitting and chatting waiting for Naruto to arrive. As Naruto walked in, he looked around for Sakura, but couldn't find her, and when he was about to ask Sasuke…

"Naruto" Sakura said from behind him. Naruto then screamed as loud as he could and ran behind Kibas chair.

"Kiba, protect me please. Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I wont do it again ever." He said begging Kami to let him live this day.

"Naruto, you can come out now, I'm not going to hurt you anymore….for now." Sakura finished with an evil laughter that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. As he stood up, he looked around and found an empty chair that was positioned between Shino and Sakura. Shino always did creep him out so sitting near him was no different, but being next to his Sakura-chan was all he needed to make him feel better, even though he was sore as hell. Shikamaru coughed gaining everyone's attention so they knew what was going to happen.

"Alright, I already booked us 6 rooms here so that is already taken care of, 2 of us for each room which I will assign for certain reasons that I don't wanna explain because it is too troublesome. On the left side of the hallway in room 113 will be Neji and Shino, in room 115 will be Naruto and Sasuke, and in room 117 will be Kiba and Lee. On the right side of the hallway in room 112 will be Tenten and Sakura, in room 114 will be Chouji and I, and in the last room will be Hinata and Ino. Now, tomorrow, I am going to rendezvous with Arubetu and I am going to escort him here at 10 in the morning so we all know what must be heard and be aware of. After that, you guys can do whatever you want, just don't get in trouble." Shikamaru finally finished while muttering a troublesome in the end for good measure.

Since Shikamaru finished what needed to be said, everyone started to disperse to do their own thing. Sakura was heading to her room to drop her bag when Naruto tapped on her shoulder.

"O Naruto, what can I do for you?" Sakura examined Naruto very closely and noticed he was fiddling his fingers like Hinata does when she is nervous.

"Ne S-Sakura-chan, I-I was w-wondering if you….I don't know….Maybe…like to…g-g..w-with me to the V-Violet Festival tomorrow and then w-with me to d-dinner?" Naruto closed his eyes expecting a possible punch or screaming from Sakura, but when he received none, he opened his eyes to see a genuine smile on Sakura's face.

"Naruto, I would love to go with you, as I never got to answer your offer before we left." Sakura said as she watched Naruto, then out of nowhere, he exploded like a volcano.

"YAHOOO, I GOT A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" With that, Naruto stormed out of the room screaming down the hall, jumping up and down with joy. Sakura stood there waiting for couple seconds waiting until Naruto popped his head back in rubbing his head sheepily.

"O yea, umm…what time do you want me to pick you up? Naruto asked hoping that he will have as much time with her as he could.

"I say give me an hour after the meeting tomorrow, and then we will go to the fair.

"Ok Sakura-chan, I cant wait!" Naruto then ran like a bat out of hell back to his room find something for tomorrow. Sakura watched the whole encounter and giggled at his antics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was gone and the sky was dark as everyone closed shops getting ready for the big day tomorrow. All of the 12 was getting ready for bed or already asleep….like Shikamaru….except for the 2 ninja in room 115. One was jumping up and down on his bed all happy and giddy telling his roommate what happened, while the other groaned once in awhile as he watched his roommate and listened to his tale.

"Dobe, I happy that you finally got a chance, I'm happy that your going with Sakura, but will you please STOP SCREAMING AND JUMPING AROUND, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE." Sasuke then groaned as yelling only seemed to make it worse.

"Sorry teme, but I'm just so happy. Umm….Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha, and when he looked back at him, he continued. " I was wondering if you would help me find something to wear for tomorrow?" Sasuke Thought about it for a little bit and decided to help him, on one condition.

"Alright Dobe, I will come with you tomorrow, but you must promise me to shut up now and go to sleep, We will go at 8 so we have time before the meeting." Sasuke finished and looked at Naruto to see a happy smile as he turned over in his bed to honor is wish. Naruto last sleeping thought is _how__ am I going to impress Sakura-chan tomorrow_...and then ramen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, sorry that took so long, as I said I was busy. I wanted you guys to know that this Sunday, I am going up to my other home in Ny state (I live in jersey) on the 18 for thanksgiving until the next Sunday(25), so this wont even be started until then, however I'm bringing a notebook with me for ideas, so the chapter can be long and done quickly, I know there's no fighting yet, or even a lot of NaruSaku moments, but next chapter, there will be quite a bit. Also, the reasons the rooms are like that if you can guess, its for abilities and detection skills. OK, the next chapter is: The Festival, Cya


End file.
